


Distractions

by Havok452



Category: Marvel, New Mutants, The New Mutants (1983 comic)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havok452/pseuds/Havok452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Illyana spend time together, intimately, while thinking about Rahne and Kitty, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the old 80's New Mutants comic.

It's uncomfortably warm in Limbo, Dani realises. Worse if you're wearing clothes, she supposes. She breathes out slowly, feeling the air barely moving anywhere, wishing Limbo could have a nice cool breeze to dry the sweat clinging to her.

Beside her, Illyana slowly stretches, and Dani watches with a sort of distracted appreciation. She knows the girl could probably cast something if she asked -- a breeze, a wind, a rainfall over their heads, anything -- But she figures it's best not to encourage Illyana too much with that sort of thing.

Their hearts have long since stopped racing, and they lay together comfortably without much need for conversation. Her eyes still on the girl beside her, Dani lets her mind wander -- her thoughts mixing with, flowing into, a simpler, more feral outlook on things. She feels wet grass beneath her paws and soft skin under her hands. Illyana smells like cold night air.

Illyana brushes some hair away from Dani's face and asks, "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Dani replies, closing her eyes as fingers move over them. In the back of her mind the moon is shining brighter than she's ever seen, hanging over a far away field. She can hear crickets chirping all around her, drowning out the rasping whispers of demons at their feet.

Illyana sighs softly, and Dani opens her eyes again. Out the corner of her eye she sees a rabbit scamper past -- or was it just another demon critter? Illyana cuddles down into the blankets and strokes Dani's arm -- gentler than Dani would expect -- but the texture of her fingers feels wrong. Smooth and unhindered by fur.

"Wanna stay here tonight?" Illyana asks.

"Is that safe?"

She half-shrugs. "Guess that depends what you consider safe, especially here. But it's either this or our own rooms in the mansion."

"Nice choice. Sleeping alone, or with demons."

Illyana shifts onto her back, her hand still resting loosely on Dani's arm. She stares at the wall across from them and says, "They won't hurt you. Not with me here."

Silence stretches out for an infinitely long minute.

"What're _you_ thinking about?" Dani asks.

Illyana continues to stare, unfocused, at the far wall. "Nothing," she says. She imagines the body lying next to her is shorter. Paler. Brown, wavy hair spread around her instead of long and black.

There's another long pause before Dani says, "Okay." She leans over and places a soft kiss on Illyana's chest, over her heart. "Goodnight, Magik."

"'Night," Illyana says quietly. She closes her eyes and soon drifts to sleep, her thoughts consumed by images of her roommate back home.

Dani snuggles closer, smiling sadly as she hears Illyana whisper someone else's name.

Somewhere, a reality away, a girl from Illinois with curly brown hair is woken by a wolf's mournful howl.


End file.
